Abstract ? X-ray Scattering Technology Core The X-ray Scattering Technology Core will provide user access to solution scattering and microbeam diffraction measurements at the Life Science X-ray Scattering (LiX) beamline and will continue to improve instrumentation reliability and the user experience at the beamline. We aim to achieve these goals by working on multiple fronts. We will provide HDF5 data packaging and user interfaces for data collection, browsing, processing and analysis. We will implement a Sample Manager for tracking samples and data, and for scheduling measurements and define data processing data flow. We will also work on software utilities to facilitate measurement automation, performance optimization and failure recovery. These capabilities will enable us to offer remote access and mail-in data collection for solution scattering, and to achieve a higher level of automation and therefore throughput with microbeam mapping. In addition to standard data analysis packages for solution scattering, enhanced capabilities for data analysis will be realized by making available at the beamline computer simulations for structural analysis on flexible structures and working with the user community to expand the data analysis library for microbeam mapping. Capabilities for time-resolved solution scattering will be acquired through collaboration and externally-funded research and made available to the all users. We will familiarize the user community with these beamline capabilities through hands-on training classes and workshops on advanced topics. Routine quality-assurance checks will be performed to monitor instrument performance and to resolve issues before they impact beamline operations. Equipment pools shared with other beamlines under this proposal and within National Synchrotron Light Source II (NSLS-II) will provide spare components in case of emergency to allow time for repair and recovery. To maintain the competitiveness of the beamline, we propose to complete the LiX mutlilayer monochromator, to provide higher beam intensity at the sample and the flexibility of trading beam intensity for smaller beam size or better beam stability.